


All That Glitters

by Mafief



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crafts, Crime Scene, Gen, Glitter, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: Greg Lestrade calls in Sherlock for a case and sees something unexpected.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Just being silly. I also have no problem with glitter -- if it isn't in my house.  
> Note that there is reference to an underage crime scene with canon typical description.
> 
> For fan_flashworks prompt glue.

Greg Lestrade was standing over the female victim who was found beaten and left partially exposed on a grassy area in a park. A pair of joggers had found her during their weekend run and immediately contacted the police. He had texted Sherlock an hour ago and was busy examining the area to keep himself from obsessively staring at his phone. The day was cold, but the bright morning sun was keeping him warm. 

“What do you have for me?” said Sherlock suddenly from behind him. 

He turned to face Sherlock and almost dropped his phone. Sherlock was dressed in his typical long black coat and looked as pale as ever. What was different is that he was glittering. His face sparkled. His neck sparkled. His hair sparkled. The man looked like a fairy sneezed on him. 

“Victim. Uhh, here,” stammered out Greg. Sherlock huffed and shook his head. The particles in his hair twinkled as they were tossed about. Sherlock left in a swirl of shimmer and black coat. 

John came to stand by Greg and watched Sherlock examine the victim’s feet. Still staring at the glittering detective Greg said, “He is…“

“Sparkling,” answered John. 

“He walked around London…”

“Sparkling.”

“Sparking…” said Greg. Sherlock had moved from the victim’s feet and was making a close examination of her arms and hands. “Does he know?”

“Maybe? I don’t think he cares. He was working with Rosie and starting to cleaning up some project when your text came. Mrs. Hudson is with Rosie now. Glitter and glue went everywhere before we left and I’m not sure what sort of mess will be left when we return.”

Sherlock was on his knees examining the neck with his lens which brought his face very close to the victim’s neck. 

“John, he looks like one of those bloody vampires, you know, from that book.”

Finished with his examination, Sherlock, glittering and all, walked back effectively stopping whatever reply John was about to offer. Sherlock said, “Gymnast, age 16. She was lured out here after practicing out at her gymnastic club. We need to interview the other gymnasts.”

“Alright. Let me know what you find. Just, don’t bite anyone when you are out.”

Confused, Sherlock asked, “Why would I bite anyone?” 

John grabbed Sherlock by the arm and dragged him away. He called back to Greg, “I’ll let you know if he starts sucking blood.”

Greg chuckled and sent off a text.  
_Your brother is sparkling_

The response arrived almost immediately.  
_He’s been caught doing worse_


End file.
